Mon petit Prince Charmant
by Terres De Brume
Summary: [OS, AU]Moi, quand je serais grand, je me marierai avec Fye!


**Mon petit Prince Charmant**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** One Shot. Univers Alternatif. Romance. (Que voulez vous. On ne se refait pas.) Un poil guimauve sur les bords. Mais a peine, hein.

**BASE:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Décidément…

**DISCLAIMER:** M'appartiennent pôôô… (Ouin)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Pondu ce matin en histoire, terminé en anglais puis allemand. (En clair j'ai rien foutu de ma journée de cours…)

**Mon petit Prince Charmant**

"Fye! Salut!

-Hey! Bonjour Kuro-Chan!

-Méééééééééé!!! C'est Kurogane!!! Ku-ro-ga-ne!"

Tomoyo sourit en observant son petit frère se chamailler avec son leur meilleur ami commun. Fye venait souvent chez elle pour étudier, car l'ambiance chez lui n'était guère propice à ce genre d'activité… essayez de réviser dans une grande baraque plaine de combattants qui s'entraînent vous!

Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle aurait un-petit-frère-ou-une-petite-sœur-on-préfère-garder-la-surprise, le blond était la première personne qu'elle avait prévenue. Lorsque Kurogane avait vu le jour, Fye avait été au moins aussi réjouit qu'elle. Et depuis, il s'en occupait toujours.

En fait, Fye était quasiment la seule personne extérieure à la famille Suwa ayant réussi l'exploit d'apprivoiser totalement le petit brun. Kurogane lui vouait une admiration et une affection sans borne. A tel point que…

"Si j'te dis!" S'exclama la voix du petit garçon un peu plus loin.

Tomoyo constata que Kurogane avait rejoint Tôya et Yukito, ses camarades de jeux, ainsi que Sakura, petite sœur de Tôya, et Tchii, la petite sœur de Fye, et s'entretenait vivement avec eux.

Suivie par Fye, Tomoyo s'approcha du petit groupe et interrogea l'enfant le plus proche.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yukito-Kun?

-C'est Kurogane-Kun qui dis des bêtises. Répondit le petit garçon aux cheveux d'argent avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est pas des bêtise! Explosa Kurogane. Quand je serais grand, bah je me marierai avec Fye!

-Mais, Kurogane-Sempai, protesta Sakura de sa petite voix, il faut être un monsieur et une dame pour se marier!

-N'importe quoi! Répliqua Kurogane du haut de ses sept ans.

-Sakura-Chan a raison. Contredit doucement Fye. Et puis, tu as encore le temps avant de penser à te marier, tu ne crois pas? Tu verras, un de ces jours, tu te trouveras une jolie jeune fille, et vous serez heureux tout les deux.

-Beurk, nan! Les filles c'est pas drôle! C'est bête et ça parle tout le temps! Je préfère me marier avec toi!

-Mais moi je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, Kuro-Chan. Tu es trop petit pour moi. Et puis, je veux me marier avec un homme fort!

-Pas avec une dame? Interrogea l'enfant avec espoir."

Fye secoua négativement la tête, et Tomoyo sourit. Elle savait que Fye était gay depuis un certain temps a présent. Ça n'avait pas été facile de l'expliquer à ses parents, puis aux enfants, mais finalement, tout se passait plutôt bien. Les vrais amis de Fye n'avaient pas été choqués, les autres n'avaient pas été regrettés.

"Non, répondit Fye à son jeune interlocuteur, pas avec une dame.

-Alors si je deviens un homme fort, tu voudras bien te marier avec moi?"

Fye fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis répondit dans un sourire.

"Je ne sais pas. On en reparlera quand tu seras un peu plus grand. D'accord?

-D'accord!"

En sautillant de joie, Kurogane suivit sa sœur aînée, tandis que Tôya, Yukito, Tchii et Sakura repartaient en direction de leur domicile commun.

Tout de même, Fye trouvait que ce gosse avait du cran. Demander à un ado de dix-sept ans de l'épouser… a moins que ce n'ait été qu'une parole en l'air d'enfant naïf. Dans les deux cas, cela prêtait plus à sourire qu'autre chose.

"Ce mioche!" songea Fye avec tendresse. "Il est trop mignon avec ses faux airs de petit Prince Charmant…"

**0oOo0**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Fye soupira et se redressa pour essuyer ses lunettes, avant de replonger dans son volume d'anatomie. Enfin, après un certain temps de silence et comme Kurogane ne se décidait pas à partir, le blond daigna enfin répondre à sa question.

"Je révise. Soupira-t-il. J'ai un examen blanc demain.

-C'est quoi un examen blanc? Interrogea Kurogane.

-Un gros contrôle très important. Tu veux bien me laisser réviser maintenant?

-Tu devais pas aller dans le parc?

-Le vent a emporté mon écharpe. J'ai un spectacle de chant dans deux jours, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir mal à la gorge. Donc je reste ici. Laisses moi réviser maintenant, s'il te plaît."

Kurogane eut un large sourire et sauta sur le lit, juste devant la tête de Fye.

"Kuro-Chan, qu'est-ce que tu fout!?

-Je l'ai! S'exclama le garçon. J'ai été chercher tu écharpe dans le noyer!

-T'es malade ou quoi?! S'exclama Fye en saisissant l'étoffe blanche et bleue. Non mais tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te casser quelque chose?

-Mais toi tu aurais été la! Répondit Kurogane en balayant sa colère d'une main désinvolte. C'est bien pour devenir docteur que tu étudies, non?

-Chiru… Ouais, on peu dire ça. Mais ça n'empêche! Sir tu montes encore aussi haut dans le noyer, je te colle une gifle, c'est clair? Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal!

-Je le referais plus! Promis Kurogane. Dis, tu viens au parc avec moi, maintenant que t'as ton écharpe? J'ai mon ballon, on fera un foot! Tôya et Yukito viennent aussi.

-Et Tchii et Sakura? Interrogea Fye dans un soupir.

-Elles viennent aussi. Répondit Kurogane sur le même ton. Dis, poursuivit-il après un instant de réflexion, c'était quand même fort, ce que j'ai fait, nan?

-Yep. Mais je te casse la figure si tu recommences, c'est clair?

-Oui, oui. Acquiesça le brun. Dis… puisque je suis fort, tu veut bien te marier avec moi maintenant?"

Fye s'arrêta quelques secondes, estomaqué. Ce genre de questions venant d'un gamin de dix ans, quand on en a vingt, c'est toujours compliqué… alors, sans rien dire mais avec le sourire, le blond passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure de son jeune vis-à-vis.

**0oOo0**

"Au fait, tu savais que Sakura avait un copain, toi?

-Ouais. Répondit Kurogane sans lever le nez de son exercice d'anglais. S'appelle Shaolan.

-Et il a quel age? S'enquit Tomoyo.

-Sais pas. Dix-sept ans, je crois.

-Quatre de plus qu'elle, donc.

-Ouais.

-Et deux de plus que toi.

-Ouais.

-Mon dieu. J'ai du mal à réaliser que tus as quinze ans!

-Tomo-Chan, t'es lourde."

Tomoyo pouffa et observa son petit frère plus en détail. Grand, brun, musclé, beau, avec en plus des yeux rouges sangs qui attisaient la curiosité: Kurogane aurait pu prendre une copine par semaine s'il l'avait voulu. Mais non. Il préférait rester célibataire. Tout ça pour tenir une promesse de gosse. Alors même que Fye était à des centaines de kilomètres de chez eux.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tenir cette promesse. Dit doucement Tomoyo. Tu n'as pas à…

-Si je ne sort avec personne, coupa Kurogane, c'est parce que je ne veux sortir avec personne d'autre. C'est tout."

Et la discussion fut close.

**0oOo0**

"Dix-huit ans, toujours puceau, t'es pas verni mon groooooooooooos!

Ohouoh, dix-huit ans toujours sans copine, pourtant tu vois

Il y a c'qu'il fau-auuuuuuuuuuuut!

Dix-huit ans, toujours puceau, bizarre tout çaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ohouoh, bouges-toi mon gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaars!!!"

Kurogane soupira de soulagement lorsque ses amis eurent terminé de pousser la chansonnette.

"Ayé, le concert des chats martyrisés est terminé? Interrogea-t-il, sarcastique. Je peux reprendre une activité normale?

-Oh Kuro t'est salaud! On l'a faite exprès pour toi!

-Des cadeaux comme ça, je m'en passe! Répliqua le brun aux yeux rouges. Et _c'est Kurogane._" Le regard meurtrier n'admettait aucune protestation.

Lorsque, enfin, ses camarades se décidèrent à quitter son appartement, Kurogane décida d'aller faire un tour. Saisissant sa veste, il sortit sur le palier, prêt à affronter le frileux mois de décembre, les paroles de la chanson lui flottant toujours dans un coin de la tête.

_Dix-huit ans, toujours puceau._

Bon d'accord, et après? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre à ces abrutis? Ça ne les regardait pas! il avait ses raisons. Même s'il ne les leur aurait données pour rien au monde.

Allez expliquer à des lourds pareils que si vous n'êtes encore jamais sortit avec qui que ce soit à dix-huit ans, c'est parce que vous flashez sur le même homme depuis l'age de sept ans, vous! nan, franchement, c'était pas une bonne idée de leur en parler.

Ils auraient ris. Ils se seraient moqués de lui. Du grand, gros et dur Kurogane qui cache un romantique acharné à la limite du débile.

Oui, Kurogane restait fidèle à une promesse d'enfant. Pas par fierté mal placée, mais simplement par amour. Oh, on pouvait bien penser qu'à dix-huit ans il ne savait rien de l'amour. Peut-être. N'empêche, lui, il n'avais pas l'intention de se forcer à sortir avec une fille pour qui il n'aurait rien éprouvé…

Kurogane heurta quelqu'un et grogna un instant, avant de reconnaître la personne devant lui.

"Oh. Salut Tchii.

-Ohayo Kuro-Sama! Wie geht's?

-Je parles pas allemand, Tchii!"

La jeune femme eut un rire enjoué et ôta son bonnet et ses mitaines de laine rouge et noire. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombèrent dans son dos par dessus sa veste des _Lakers_, et elle ôta la neige qui maculait les genoux de son baggy.

"Je voulais savoir comment tu vas! Lança-t-elle en se retournant vers Kurogane avec souplesse.

-Bien, merci. Mes oreilles un peu moins quand même.

-Noooooooooon! S'exclama Tchii d'un air incrédule, ils ne t'ont pas chanté leur chanson pourrie quand même?!

-Bah si. Soupira Kurogane."

Tchii éclata de rire et lui sauta au cou pour lui plaquer une bise sonore sur la joue droite.

"Pauvre Kuro-Chou. Te faire ça le jour de ton anniversaire!

-Que veux tu. On est maudit ou on ne l'est pas.

-Eh bah joyeux anniversaire quand même! Compatit Tchii avec un sourire. Tiens, cadeau."

Kurogane sourit en découvrant la boucle d'oreille bleue acier, et s'empressa de l'enfiler. Il s'était fait percer l'oreille gauche en entrant au lycée et, depuis, Tchii lui offrait une boucle d'oreille à chacun de ses anniversaires, conservant l'autre moitié de la paire pour sa propre oreille droite.

"Oh, j'ai faillit oublier! Elle déposa de nouveau une bise sur la joue de son ami. De la part de Nii-San. Il te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier."

Kurogane, au prix de grands efforts, parvint à ne pas trépigner de joie.

**0oOo0**

Fye grogna de satisfaction. Il avait _enfin_ terminé de déballer ses cartons. Ce que c'était laborieux, quand même!

En même temps, il était content d'être de retour au Japon. Ça lui avait manqué. Tchii, Sakura, Tôya, Yukito, Tomoyo… et Kurogane, bien sûr.

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir, celui là. Est-ce qu'il serait très différent du jeune garçon que Fye avait laissé derrière lui, quatre ans auparavant?

Bien sur, Tchii lui en donnait des nouvelles dans ses mails… mais comme disait le proverbe "cent témoignages ne valent pas un regard".

Fye soupira, regarda l'heure, et décida d'aller s'amuser un peu. Ses amis n'étant pas au courant de son retour, il ne comptait pas passer les voir le soir même. Le jeune homme décida donc de pousser son mètre quatre-vingt jusqu'à la boîte de nuit la plus proche, sans se soucier de l'orientation sexuelle des clients.

**0oOo0**

Encore une fois, Tchii s'était débrouillée pour le traîner dans une boîte de nuit quelconque. Et encore une fois, après un petit quart d'heure à pester tout ce qu'il pouvait, il se retrouvait à agiter son mètre quatre-vingt quatre sur la piste, accompagné d'une pile blonde d'un mètre soixante douze.

Pour faire court et clair, Tchii et lui allaient encore rentrer à pas d'heure, les jambes en compote et des restes de techno plein la tête.

Du moins c'était ça le plan, jusqu'à ce que Kurogane se rende compte que sa partenaire avait disparu. Il ne tarda pas à la retrouver qui discutait au bar avec une inconnue. Le brun haussa les épaules et se re-concentra sur la musique. Il était trop stressé, il avait besoin de suer jusqu'à épuisement, histoire de se détendre un peu.

Il dansa seul encore un instant, lorsqu'il avisa une silhouette blonde et se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance.

Evidemment, lorsqu' il reconnu son amour d'enfance –et même actuel- cela lui fit un certain choc.

**"Fye!?**

**-Kuro-Chan?**

**-Mais… Je te croyais à Sydney!** S'exclama le brun.

**-Et moi je te croyais au lit!** Rétorqua son aîné.

**-Je suis majeur, je te signale! Et j'ai mon propre appart!**

**-Wow! Dis donc, tu veux pas qu'on aille papoter ailleurs? Ça nous éviterait de gueuler pour s'entendre!**

**-Pas de problème, mais il faut récupérer Tchii alors! Je dois la ramener chez toi!**

**-D'accord!"**

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Fye récupéra sa sœur avec force de cris de joie puis, après l'avoir déposée à la demeure que les Flowright partageaient avec les Kinomoto, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans l'appartement de Fye.

"Alors, demanda ce dernier à son ami tandis qu'ils ôtaient leurs vestes, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Ca va les études?

-Ca va. Acquiesça le brun.

-Tu sais Kuro, si tu veux pouvoir tenir une conversation, il va te falloir –la chemise de cuir moulante de Fye tomba à ses pieds avec un bruit mat, laissant une belle marque rouge sur sa peau pâle- plus de deux mots de conversation!

-Je me suis inscrit dans une école de stylisme. Répondit Kurogane avec un temps de retard. Je croise les doigts pour que ça marche. Et toi, médecine?

-Ca va plutôt bien. Répondit Fye en enfilant un T-Shirt bleu nuit trois fois trop grand pour lui. J'ouvre un cabinet bientôt. Et tes amours alors? Tu as une copine?

-Nan.

-Un copain?

-Nan.

-Quelqu'un en vue alors?

-Oui.

-Ah, tu me rassures! Fit Fye en riant. Café?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Et alors, cette personne, poursuivit Fye en versant deux tasses de café fumant, fille ou garçon?

-Homme.

-Oh? Vieil homme?

-Nan. Jeune.

-Il est beau au moins?

-Oui. Très.

-Kuro-chan, si tu me dis qu'il est intelligent, homo et libre, je hurle à la perle rare!

-C'est une perle rare, répondit le brun. Mais tu ne peux pas sortir avec.

-Oh, et pourquoi ça, je te prie?

-Parce que ça fait des années que je m'entraîne pour ça.

-Ah bon? Tant que ça? S'étonna Fye entre deux gorgées de café.

-Oui. Il fallait que je devienne fort.

-Oh… pourquoi ça?

-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais te marier avec un homme fort."

Fye faillit s'étrangler avec son café, et le rouge de ses joues rivalisa avec celui des yeux de Kurogane. Lequel Kurogane n'en menait pas large non plus, a en juger par l'éclatante teinte écarlate qu'avaient adopté ses pommettes.

"C'est… une blague?

-Nan."

Le blond soupira et s'assit à même le sol, sans savoir que dire. Personne, mais alors personne ne l'avait jamais préparé à ce genre de situation. C'était à la limite du surréalisme.

Bon, d'accord, il adorait littéralement Kurogane. Ok, oui, il était foutrement mignon, d'autant plus quand il rougissait. Mais bordel il avait formulé le vœu de l'épouser à l'age de sept ans! Fye n'en revenait pas qu'une promesse de ce genre puisse avoir duré près de onze ans!

Et le silence commençait à être lourd… vite, un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère!

"Alors depuis onze ans tu…"

Mauvaise pioche. Kurogane passa du rose tendre au rouge carmin.

"Personne m'a forcé. Murmura-t-il sans quitter ses pieds des yeux. J'avais juste… pas de sentiments pour les autres… ils… enfin… ils n'étaient pas… 'fin… z'étaient pas faits pour moi, je suppose…

-Je me doutais bien que t'étais un romantique, mais à ce point la… je dois dire que ça dépasse toutes mes attentes…"

Oh oui, ça les dépassait. Et de loin même. Tout comme la beauté de Kurogane dépassait tout ce que Fye avait pu imaginer durant leurs quatre ans de séparation, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Quoique. Ça pouvait jouer.

Fye se redressa, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

"Eh ben… Laissa-t-il tomber. Eh ben, eh ben…"

Pendant ce temps, sans que Fye ne s'en rende compte, Kurogane avait réduit la distance qui les séparait. Aussi, lorsqu'il releva les yeux Fye se retrouva-t-il noyé dans un océan de rouge sanguin.

"Bordel de merde… C'est complètement surréaliste…" murmura-t-il avant de se laisser embrasser.

**0oOo0**

Fye se redressa dans son lit, luttant contre la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes. Durant quelques dixièmes de secondes, il se demanda s'il avait rêvé sa soirée de la veille.

Convaincu que non par la vue d'un Kurogane dans le plus simple appareil qui ronflait comme un bienheureux, Fye se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, partagé entre le bonheur, la honte et la terreur.

"Mon Dieu… Siouplé aidez moi…

-…Hhmm… Skigna? Marmotta Kurogane en émergeant du sommeil.

-Kurogane… comment ça va? S'enquit le blond.

-Merveilleusement bien. Répondit le cadet. Mais ça irait encore mieux si tu revenais te coucher. Y'a des courants d'air sous la couette.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait? Interrogea Fye sans se recoucher.

-Oui, merci. Rétorqua Kurogane. Et je sais ce que tu penses, parce que j'y ai pensé aussi. Alors laisses moi te dire que je me fout royalement de ce que penseront les gens. Et Tomoyo ne te tuera pas. elle en avait tellement marre de me voir célibataire que ça ne pourra lui faire que plaisir. Quant à papa et maman,j'en fait mon affaire.

-Ils vont me détester.

-Meuh nan! Le rassura Kurogane. Y vont bien t'aimer. Et de toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix. Si je t'ai attendu onze ans, c'est pas pour te laisser repartir maintenant. Maintenant allonges-toi."

Fye obéit, conscient qu'il lui faudrait pas mal de temps avant d'arrêter de se poser des questions. Mais conscient aussi que Kurogane ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Le blond sourit alors qu'une comparaison qu'il avait déjà faite lui revenait en mémoire.

"Mon prince… murmura-t-il en se rendormant. Mon petit Prince Charmant…"


End file.
